


Temporary Bliss

by illbeyourbestkeptsecret



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourbestkeptsecret/pseuds/illbeyourbestkeptsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way and Frank Iero genderswapped. Gerard is a tutor, and Frank is her new student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been writing this for like three months, and I started writing it when I was horny (go figure) and realised I wanted more Gerard/Frank genderswapped stuff. I stepped around this editing it and such for ages because I'm not entirely confident about uploading it because I don't write smut often. But I hope it isn't too awful and it supplies everyone with their dosage of girl! student Frank and girl! teacher Gerard

Gerard Way was a tutor in a highly popular, highly successful college. She loved her job, honestly, but she found the everyday occurrences rather… boring. Granted, working at a college had its perks. Like, she liked the fact she was heavily investing in these kids’ futures. Art was something Gerard had always been passionate about, and she’d never liked the way others would teach it. Now, she got to teach it her way, with nobody telling her if it was right or wrong. She liked it that way. As she sat in the classroom, waiting upon her next class, she heard a knock at the door. (She assumed it to be a student, most of the tutors would walk in without a word, or had a much more urgent knock). She walked over to the door, opening it with a smile.

  
‘Yes?’ She said, as the student nervously walked in. Gerard cocked her head to the side to examine her. The student’s arms were littered in tattoos, and they wore a lip ring with a Misfits t-shirt. Nice, Gerard thought to herself. She didn’t recognise this student. They must be new.

‘Uh, hey. I’m Frankie, the new kid.’ Frankie had her hands in her pockets, her lips tightly shut, bobbing up and down on her feet.

‘Frankie, yeah…’ Gerard said, not really paying much attention as she walked over to her desk.

‘Why are you here so early?’ She questioned, pretending to look through her notes.

‘I am? I thought the class started at ten.’ Frankie shrugged. Gerard looked over to Frankie, a puzzled expression on her face.

‘It’s only nine thirty…’ She said, pointing to the clock and then looking back at Frankie.

‘Oh, shit. I think my phone’s clock may be screwed up then.’ Frankie laughed nervously, her hands still in her pockets. Everyone in Gerard’s class felt comfortable, and free to do (mostly) as they pleased. She wanted Frank to feel the same, so she walked over to her.

‘Well, you’re here now.’ Gerard chuckled, putting a hand on Frankie’s shoulder. She noticed Frankie flinched at the touch, so automatically removed her hand. Gerard had a few simple rules with her students, and one was that if they didn’t want to be touched, she’d respect that.

‘Yeah… I actually wanted to speak to you before the class started.’ Frankie said, looking down at the floor.

‘Go for it.’ Gerard indicated to one of the chairs, beckoning for Frankie to sit down. She complied, grabbing the chair and sitting next to the desk. Gerard sat in her own chair and leaned back, looking over her new student. Most of her students she had developed a connection with, and she’d never had a student who disliked her. Sure, she was firm, but she let the students do what they wished with the paints and pencils in the room. They respected that. So, she hoped to do the same with this student.

‘Okay, so I’m not really into art all that much. But my boyfriend takes this class, and he says it’s great, and I’ve told him that I wanted to learn how to paint and stuff and he won’t teach me, so…’ Frankie paused, glancing at Gerard. She bit her lip, unsure of what else to say.

‘Well, Frankie, art isn't necessarily something you can teach.’ Gerard softly laughed as she saw Frank’s puzzled expression. ‘I mean, of course, I could tell you how to draw, and how to paint… But that isn’t what art is about. Art is about-‘ Gerard was cut off by Frankie laughing.

‘You’ve gotta be kidding me.’ She said, under her breath. Gerard couldn’t deny that she was confused. Why on Earth was she laughing?

‘What’s funny?’ Gerard shouted this rather than asked it, her voice becoming high and nervous. She’d never had a student who has this quick to shoot her down.

"Don’t give me that ‘art can’t be taught’ bull." Frankie leaned in closer to Gerard, sighing. ‘It can be taught, otherwise what would be the point of you?’ Gerard glared at her for a moment, trying to figure out her motive here. When she walked into the class she had seemed just a nervous new student. Now she was questioning the way she taught without even experiencing it first hand?

‘Art is based upon opinion, Frankie. I can’t make someone be good at it.’ She said, firmly. Whilst she liked someone challenging her opinions, this was still her class. She asked for respect, and in return she respected her students back. She couldn’t see why that was so hard with this one.

‘No, you can’t. But don’t fancy it up with all of this bullcrap language trying to make it seem like it can’t be shit.’ Frankie shrugged. She didn’t know why she felt the need to debate this, but she just knew it was necessary. All she wanted was to be taught a few simple things so she’d be able to paint with her boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

“It can’t be, as you so bluntly put it, ‘shit’. If the artist likes it, no one else’s opinion matter." Gerard placed her hand under her chin, feeling pleased with herself. She’d changed many people’s opinions on art; she hoped to change Frankie’s too.

‘So, you’re telling me, if I was to draw a dot on a paper, that’d be art?’ Frankie looked at Gerard, with a smug expression on her face. She didn’t like backing down.

‘Yes.’ Gerard replied, sternly. She couldn’t be bothered with this anymore and her class was about to start. She was quite surprised when she looked up and Frankie was looking down at her. It gave her a moment to look at her, and Gerard couldn’t help but notice she was beautiful. Not in the obvious way, but Gerard liked the way she questioned her views. Her hair was black, and short, only to her ears. Frankie’s eyes were almost piercing, with a mainly green colour to them but with a hazel tint. Gerard quickly wished her thoughts away, although it wasn’t something she found herself doing often. She had an appreciation for art, and in her mind, the female body was a work of art. Especially Frankie’s. She just liked to study it, that was all.

‘Whatever.’ Frankie just smirked, looking at the clock and realising the class was about to begin.

‘Sit there.’ Gerard pointed to a seat at the front. She wanted to keep an eye on this one. Frank did as requested, taking out her pen in case it was needed. She had a feeling she’d probably pissed off the teacher, and that wasn’t her intention. Sure, she wanted to get a rise out of her, but Frankie was also incredibly interested by her new teacher. Her fashion style was much like Frank’s, with a leather jacket and a black t-shirt with jeans. Granted, Frankie had worn a black skirt today, but normally she’d be wearing something similar to Gerard. Gerard’s hair was also a bright red, which intrigued Frankie. She looked like she had dyed it many times, as some parts looked slightly greasy, but it still looked nice. Frank sighed, and then looked up as the other students walked in. She winked as her boyfriend walked in, and he winked back. She giggled, putting her head down so nobody noticed she was blushing. He sat next to her, ignoring the disappointed groans from his friends.

‘Hey babe.’ He grinned, and Frankie looked up.

‘Hey.’ She blushed, kissing his cheek. Frankie looked up and noticed Gerard throwing them a disgusted look. She laughed, thinking that she was probably bitter about someone, judging by the look she gave them.

‘So, class, today we’re going to…’ Gerard broke off as he noticed Frankie and her boyfriend making out in front of her. She coughed, and then coughed again when they didn’t respond. They stopped, and Frankie attempted to look embarrassed but Gerard could see a sly grin appearing on her face.

‘You are aware you aren’t horny teenagers anymore, right?’ Gerard exclaimed, and she almost laughed when she saw Frankie’s expression. Now, she was embarrassed.

‘Anyway, today we’re going to draw… Dots.’ Gerard smirked, looking over at Frankie. She’d be lying if she said this wasn’t simply to prove a point. She also wanted to show Frankie what the other students would do, so she’d saw art even in the simplest forms.

‘A dot in any format, anything you want. Today is all about self-expression, so… go crazy!’ Gerard chuckled. Her classmates were used to her obscene ideas, and generally just accepted them without a second thought. She encouraged them to think outside of the box. Gerard believed that she heard Frankie mutter something under her breath, but she wasn’t bothered. She wanted to prove a point; and that point was that art could be anything you want it to be. She smiled as she noticed a few of the classmates instantly get up and grab paint and other things, and cocked her head to look at Frankie. She hadn’t moved, and it looked like she was encouraging her boyfriend to do the same. Gerard bit her lip. She’d never liked having couples in his classes, one always influenced the other and no work ended up being done. She squinted, looking at the piece of paper on Frank’s desk. In the middle of the paper, she saw a small dot, drawn in pen. Gerard groaned. She slightly suspected that she would do this, so it didn’t come as a surprise. Gerard didn’t even dislike Frankie, she admired her. But she didn’t know why she seemed to want to get a rise out of her, especially as they had only met earlier. Gerard sighed, and got up. She liked to examine her students work.

She stopped in front of Frank’s table, and grabbed the piece of paper. She decided to use what she had said earlier against her, and to wipe the smug grin off of her face.  
‘Beautiful.’ Gerard nodded, pretending to hold the paper to the light. ‘But I will admit, you should have probably added more texture.’ She dropped the paper on the table, the smug look on Frankie’s face now on her own. She offered a few comments on some of the other students work, and denied offers to help the students. Whilst she was fine with giving them comments to, hopefully, improve their work, she refused to do it for them. With art, you have to think for yourself. That’s what she was always taught, so she used this on her students. Sure, she offered suggestions, but that was all they were; suggestions. The students didn’t have to do as she said, and she respected it if they didn’t, it was their work, after all. She decided to sit at the front of the class, working on something of her own, but only a simple sketch. One of her passions was comics, she just simply loved the drawings they possessed inside them. So simple, but yet so different to anything else. She’d been hoping to get a comic published soon, so she had spent most of her spare time at the college drawing. She looked up and noticed Frankie looking down at her, cocking an eyebrow.

‘What’s that?’ She asked, motioning with her head to the drawing. Gerard found herself blushing, although she wasn’t sure why. She was quite confident with her artwork.

‘A comic book character.’ Gerard said, matter-of-factly. Frankie just scoffed in reply.

‘That’s lame.’ She said, shrugging. Gerard looked up, not finding this as fun anymore.

‘Yeah, lame, sure. Frankie, just go sit down.’ Gerard sighed, picking up her pencil and examining her work. For some reason, Frankie’s opinion had changed Gerard’s tunnel of interest. She found herself scrapping the character, and looked up to see Frank smirking at her. She just shook her head and tried to re-draw the character, not rushing this time. By the time she’d finished, the class was over.

‘Okay, you’re all excused. Besides you, Frankie. I’d like to talk to you.’ This received a groan from the girl, who kissed her boyfriend like she wouldn’t see him for a month.

‘Chop, chop, we don’t have all day.’ Gerard muttered, and Frankie just sighed and pulled herself off of her boyfriend, watching him leave the classroom.

‘What is it?’ She asked, urgently.

‘Sit down.’ Gerard instructed, pointing to the chair. Frankie groaned again, but still grabbing the chair and sitting near Gerard.

‘Look, I don’t know what you want-‘

‘I want to fuck you.’ Frankie said, bluntly, running a hand through her hair.

‘You- What?’ Gerard spluttered. She honestly didn’t understand Frank. Not in the slightest.

‘You heard me.’ Frankie crossed her arms, her blank expression offering no further knowledge to the confused Gerard.

‘Frank, you can’t just-‘

‘Can’t what?’ She paused, waiting for a response from Gerard, but, upon receiving none, continued. ‘You say art is your opinion, right? Art is raw. Art can be anything. I’m saying this; make art with me.’ Frankie finished, gulping. She was trying to play it cool, but when Gerard looked down, she noticed her hand was shaking.

‘You have a boyfriend.’ Gerard pointed out, and Frankie just shrugged.

‘Sure, he’s great. But I need a girl.’ She leaned in closer, resting her arms on the table. Gerard honestly couldn’t believe she was hearing this.

‘You know, earlier today, I was testing you.’ Frankie said, picking up Gerard’s pencil and running it between her fingers.

‘Testing me?’ Gerard scoffed. She honestly couldn’t believe she was hearing this.

‘Yeah. To see how far I could push you.’ Frankie shrugged, dropping the pencil on the table to look Gerard dead in the eyes. Gerard was about to speak, but couldn’t deny she was surprised when she looked up and Frankie’s piercing eyes were looking back at her, and looking down didn’t help, as Gerard was met by Frank’s breasts.

‘You’re insane.’ She laughed, getting up. She was fairly certain this was some sort of sick joke. You don’t just casually ask someone to sleep with you.

‘Insane? Just because I’m bold enough to ask what nobody else will?’ Frankie said, also getting up. Gerard sighed.

‘Frankie, I don’t know you- You’re my student!’ Gerard exclaimed, her hands going up in protests. She knew this was absurd. Absolutely, completely, absurd. But she couldn’t deny there was a part of her that wanted this. She hadn’t had sex in about a year, and it was rather tiring. Her job took up a lot, and she wasn’t the most social person, having a small friend group. Frank walked over to her, so there was only, at most, a centimetre in-between them. Frank was rather short, so she was looking up at Gerard, although she appeared to be the one in control.

‘Who cares?’ She shrugged, dropping her bag on the floor. She then proceeded to unbutton her shirt, revealing she wasn’t wearing a bra.

‘Frankie…’ Gerard started, but was stopped by a finger to her lips.

‘Shh…’ Frankie hushed Gerard, her finger on her lips softly. She removed it, but only to continue unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it off her shoulders when she was finished.

‘We can’t do it here…’ Gerard sighed as Frankie touched her neck, softly kissing it.

‘You talk too much.’ Frankie said, planting kisses around Gerard’s neck. Gerard turned on her heels, looking up to meet Frank.

‘Are you sure about this?’ She asked, and Frankie just groaned.

‘I know what I want. And what I want right now is you.’ Frankie shrugged, tracing Gerard’s lip line with her finger. She then proceeded to softly kiss Gerard, and Gerard couldn’t help but kiss her back, even though everything inside her told her it was wrong. Frankie just grinned into the kiss, wrapping her tattoo-covered arms around Gerard. Gerard sighed, something in her telling her to just let it happen. So she did, pulling her hands up to touch Frankie’s bare breasts.

‘Give me a moment.’ She whispered into Frankie’s ear, stepping back to lock her door and pull down the blind. She knew this was fucked up. But there wasn’t that big of an age difference. The only thing making it fucked up was that she was her student. But Gerard was becoming incredibly horny, and Frankie was literally giving it to her. So fuck it, she didn’t care. She sauntered back over, lifting Frankie up so she was on the desk. It worked better that way as Frankie was shorter than Gerard. Then Gerard begun to pull off her skirt, pulling it down over her hips and then down her legs. It slid off easily. Gerard pushed it to the side, and looked down.

‘No pants either?’ She laughed, and Frankie shrugged.

‘I don’t do underwear.’ Frankie said, like it was a normal thing. Gerard had never met anyone like Frankie. She probably never would again. Frank was one of a kind, that much was obvious. Although she did question if she’d be coming back to her classes. She leant down, and became face to face with Frank’s clit. God, she hadn’t done this in so long. So, she stuck to the basics, simply eating Frankie out. She placed soft kisses, at first, around her legs. And then she kissed further and further towards her clit, noting the tangles of hair that surrounded it. She wasn’t complaining, however. There was nothing wrong with a little bit of hair. Finally, she let her mouth reach to Frankie’s clit, opening her mouth and sucking it softly. She heard Frankie moan above her, and she grinned as she removed her mouth, licking at her clit.

‘F-finger me.’ Frankie begged above her, and Gerard smirked as she did was obliged. She pushed one finger into her mouth, sucking it so it would easily go into Frankie. She pulled it out and pushed her finger in, earning her a pleasurable moan from Frankie. She pushed the finger in easily, guessing that Frankie had done this many times. It didn’t bother her. It just felt oddly nice to feel herself inside someone once more. She started pumping the finger around inside of her hole, smirking as she heard the moans from above her. She pushed another finger in, moving it around inside of her.

‘You’re better at this than you are at teaching.’ Frankie gasped above her, and Gerard had to stifle a laugh. Even in this state, Frankie would still insult her. She added another finger in, pumping and pumping until Frank was moaning so loud that Gerard only then remembered they were in her classroom.  
‘Hey, Frankie. Don’t talk.’ Gerard said, her fingers still pushed inside of her. Frankie pouted above her and Gerard smirked. She had full control over her and she couldn’t deny she was enjoying it. She pushed her fingers in as far as they would go, pushing Frankie’s legs further apart as she did. She could feel Frankie trying to stifle her moans above her. Gerard pushed herself onto her, kissing her lips as she came into her hand, her body at its climax. When Gerard pushed her lips onto Frankie’s, she could feel her moan into her mouth.

‘Mmm…’ Gerard smirked against Frankie’s lips as she finished, rolling her head back.

‘That was definitely… something else.’ Frankie said, pulling up her skirt as Gerard washed the come off of her hand.

‘Funny how you said you wanted to fuck me but you were the one moaning my name.’ Gerard smirked, washing her hands with soap.  
Frankie shrugged, jumping off the table.

‘Who says this can’t be a regular thing? I'll make you moan my name so loud the whole school will hear you.’ She smirked, buttoning her shirt back up.

‘It just can’t.’ Gerard sighed, drying her hands off with a towel on the side and then discarding it. ‘We’d get caught.’ She said, turning around to look at Frankie.

‘Who cares?’ Frankie shrugged.

‘I do, dumbass!’ Gerard shouted and then bit her lip. ‘I mean, it’s my job, Frankie…’ She said, much calmer this time.

‘No, I get it, I get it.’ Frankie sighed, picking up her bag.

‘You’re not going to tell anyone about this, are you?’ Gerard asked, looking over at Frankie.

‘Hmm…’ Frankie looked up, thinking for a moment. ‘I won’t if you give me a kiss.’ She teased, smirking at Gerard. Gerard rolled her eyes, motioning for Frankie to come over to her. Frankie happily skipped over, and Gerard leaned forward and gave her a soft peck on the lips before pulling her lips away.

‘Oh, come on, you can do much better than that.’ Frankie pouted, and Gerard just chuckled, leaning in again. This time, she let her lips linger for much longer, firmly pressing them against Frankie’s. She opened her mouth, letting Frankie’s tongue slip in. She moaned softly as her tongue touched Frankie’s, running her hands through her hair. She finally pulled away, giving Frankie a soft smile.

‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’

‘Just… for being different.’ Gerard shrugged, her cheeks turning bright red. Frankie smiled, leaning forward and grabbing Gerard’s face so she was facing her.  
‘You’re welcome.’ She smiled, looking at Gerard for a moment before dropping her hand. She gave a soft smile, returning back to the timid girl that had walked into the classroom for a moment, before she grinned and kissed Gerard’s cheek, walking out of the classroom.

Gerard smirked, returning back to her seat. She couldn’t lie, she hoped to see Frankie again. Besides the fact she wanted to see her face when she climaxed again, she was someone who Gerard felt like she could get to know and get along with. And Gerard didn’t get along with many people. So she laid back in her chair, thinking of the things she hoped Frankie would do to her.


End file.
